1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grease disposal systems and more specifically it relates to a grease disposal and storage system for the efficient and safe disposal of hot grease and unhealthy fats from food items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Products for storing cooking grease have been in use for years. Typically, the products include various types of containers in which the grease is dumped into after cooking various types of food items, such as ground beef, chicken, sausage, bacon, and fried vegetables. The container usually does not include a safe way of straining the grease from the food items and it can be difficult to separate the grease from the food item.
Separation tactics that have been used in the past include attempting to hold the food item within the pad with a spatula or lid while tilting the pan to pour out the hot grease within the container, scooping the grease from the pan with a spoon, soaking the grease up from the pan with a napkin and waiting for the grease to harden and then scooping the hardened substance away from the pan. However, none of these tactics provide an easy and safe manner in which to separate the grease from the food item. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved grease disposal and storage system for the efficient and safe disposal of hot grease and unhealthy fats from food items.